buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Gang
The Scooby Gang, or '"Scoobies," was the core group formed after the arrival of Buffy Summers to Sunnydale in order to battle the supernatural forces of evil and assist Buffy in her duties as the Slayer. The Scooby Gang usually took an unimpressed, flippant attitude towards extraordinary events and supernatural occurrences. Originally a group of teenage friends attending Sunnydale High in a town built on top of a Hellmouth, the group gradually expanded, eventually merging with the Watchers Council to become a global organization, dealing with demonic threats worldwide and training thousands of Slayers. In the beginning, Buffy often had to protect her friends from monsters, but over the course of the series most of them gained superpowers and fighting skills of their own, with Xander the only notable member with no mystical abilities or connection to the supernatural. Because of the show's strong themes of female empowerment, the most powerful members of the team are often female (Buffy and Willow), while the men play passive roles such as that of father-figure (Giles) and supportive best friend (Xander). Also, in keeping with the show's themes of redemption and moral ambiguity, many of the Scoobies have at some point in their lives been evil and even murdered people before, but are now fighting on the side of good. "Why do demons even come here any more? I mean, don't they know..." ―Willowsrc The group was also sometimes referred to as the "Slayerettes." Both Willow and Spike used the term on different occasions. In fact, this name served as the semi-official name for the group until Xander coined their true name while they were all on the run from the Order of Taraka. Scooby Gang Members (In chronological order) *Buffy Summers *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Tyler Klause *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Daniel Osbourne *Faith Lehane *Anya Jenkins *Riley Finn *Tara Maclay *Genesis *Spike *Dawn Summers *Andrew Wells Team Members The Core Four *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Rupert Giles Other Members *Tyler Klause (play along) *Cordelia Chase (Late Season 1 - End of Season 3; joined after being saved from mutilation) *Daniel Osbourne (Mid-Season 2 - Mid-Season 4; joined after witnessing a vampire staked in front of his eyes) *Anya Jenkins (Late Season 3 - End of Season 7; joined when she started to date Xander) *Riley Finn (Mid-Season 4 - Mid-Season 5; joined after he found out the institute he was working for was corrupt) *Tara Maclay (Late Season 4 - End of Season 6; joined after she started dating Willow at college) *Dawn Summers (Mid-Season 5 - End of Season 7; joined around the time of her mother's death) *Andrew Wells (Season 7; joined during the fight against the First Evil) Allies *Angel (intermittent; role consisted mainly of dropping in to give Buffy advice on the current crisis) *Jenny Calendar (joined when helping Giles and The Scoobie to defeat the demon Moloch) *Kendra Young (assisted them when she was in Sunnydale) *Faith Lehane (joined the group, but betrayed them to work for the Mayor but soon returned to the good side while fighting The First Evil) *Joyce Summers (joined after she learned the truth about Buffy being a Slayer) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (officially Buffy's Watcher for a while) *The Class of '99 (during the fight against The Mayor at Graduation) *Spike (reluctantly and unreliably) *Genesis (reluctantly and unreliably) *Robin Wood (during the fight against the First) *Potential Slayers (during the fight against the First) / Slayer Organization (during the Twilight crisis) :*Kennedy :*Rona :*Vi :*Satsu :*Rowena :*Leah :*Renee :*Aiko :*Anaheed *Dracula (unreliably) *Eldre Koh *Robert Dowling (seeking assistance against zompires) *Billy Lane (since the zompire crisis in Santa Rosita) *Magic Council :*Illyria and the first formation (requesting assistance against the Siphon) :*second formation (seeking assistance against the Mistress, the Soul Glutton, and the Sculptor) :*third formation (inclusion of Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Riley) *Harmony Kendall (unreliably, representing reformed vampires) *Vicki (reluctantly, representing new vampires) Headquarters Along with variations in the team roster, the place which serves as a sort of "headquarters" for the Scooby Gang changed a few times over the years. The most notable of these headquarters, before its explosion, was the Sunnydale High School library. Other locales included Rupert Giles's apartment, The Magic Box, and the Summers' residence. However, the Scoobies spread across the world, with Buffy and Xander maintaining a "command center" in Scotland. *1997-1999: Sunnydale High School / Sunnydale High School library *1999-2000: Rupert Giles's apartment / UC Sunnydale *2000-2002: The Magic Box / Summers residence *2002-2003: Summers residence *2005-2006: Scotland command center *2006-2007: Buffy Summers' apartment *2007-: Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment / Xander and Spike's apartment / Giles's apartment Category:Organizations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Buffy Summers Category:Order of Aurelius enemies Category:Team Angel allies Category:Team Spike allies Category:Slayer Organization